


Levitating

by miraculouswrites17



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Laurent’s still a con but this is the years long con of getting makoto to marry him, Lesbian Abbie, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Case 4: Wizard of Far East, Soft Laurent Thierry, Swearing, everyones gotten therapy, like it’s been y e a r s, mentions of edamura miki, not important just mentions, reference to dorothy, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouswrites17/pseuds/miraculouswrites17
Summary: Makoto Edamura was going to lose his mind. Sure, yes, he knew Laurent Thierry very well. They had been dating for three years, and… “eye-fucking each other constantly” as Cynthia loved to phrase it for at least six before it. So, really, when he saw the stupid little box with that stupid little ring in it, he shouldn’t have thought anything of it.aka Laurent’s newest scheme is figuring out how to propose to his precious Edamame.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Levitating

**Author's Note:**

> I know shit went down in Case 4 but like the tags said this is years down the line. They’ve figured out their issues because boy I can’t write angst.

Makoto Edamura was going to lose his mind. Sure, yes, he knew Laurent Thierry very well. They had been dating for three years, and… “eye-fucking each other constantly” as Cynthia loved to phrase it for at least six before it. So, really, when he saw the stupid little box with that stupid little ring in it, he shouldn’t have thought anything of it.

And yet, tell that to his stupid hammering heart the second he saw the box lying next to their bed. Popping it open, his eyes widened even further. It just felt like it should be an engagement ring.

“Ah, good morning ma chèr Edamame.” Makoto glanced up to see all 6 feet of toned blonde Frenchman glancing down at him fondly. The brunette felt himself flush, both at having the box in his hands and which part of the naked Laurent happened to be at his eye level.

“Oh, good, I was looking for that,” Laurent said casually, taking the ring box. “Pretty, oui? I figured it’d make a good gift for Cynthia’s birthday.”

Makoto felt his heart drop. Of course it wasn’t an engagement ring. Makoto could hardly count the number of rings he’s found, only to find out they’re just gifts or bribes for someone else.

“Merci, mon beau,” Laurent cooed genuinely, squishing Makoto’s cheeks so he could swoop down for a kiss. As upset as he was, Makoto was a little too whipped to reject a kiss and have Laurent pout the rest of the morning.

“I’m going to shower, join me if you’d like.” Laurent winked, before turning and swaying his hips as he strutted off.

Makoto sighed. Normally, he’d be dopely following the nude Frenchman, but his heart still felt a little heavy.

——————————

“I hate him.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes I do.”

“You’ve never meant it in all the years you’ve known us,” Abbie snarked, cutting into Makoto and Cynthia’s conversation.

“But still, why’d you ever think he was going to propose in the first place?” Cynthia continued on, fixing up lunch.

“Uh…” Shit. Makoto was slightly salty at his boyfriend but the ring was pretty and would be a nice surprise for Cynthia. Then again, this was a reoccurring ordeal.

“He just...keeps buying these rings and leaving them in the boxes for me to find and then always explains who or what they’re actually for,” Makoto sighed, kicking his legs up on the table.

“Maybe-“

Abbie cut in again. “Do you really think Laurent is the type to propose and settle down?”

“Abbie…” Cynthia added warningly, but Makoto shook his head.

“It’s okay. What do you mean Abbie?” Makoto cocked an eyebrow and Abbie continued.

“Well, I mean, it’s Laurent. And isn’t marriage supposed to be ‘making an honest man out of someone?”

“Oh, huh, I guess you’re right.” Makoto suddenly got quiet, starting to think. “Laurent isn’t exactly an ‘honest man’.”

“Well, hey, maybe the rings are hints that he wants you to propose?” Cynthia suggested.

Makoto’s whole being freaked. “N-no way! I couldn’t propose. Besides, what if Abbie’s right? I...I don’t know if I could handle a ‘no’, even if it didn’t mean he doesn’t want me.”

“Well, do you want to get married, Makoto?” Cynthia added, setting down the lunch she made. “Maybe it’s not even that big of a deal.”

Makoto removed his feet from the table, staring down thoughtfully at his lunch. Does he want to get married? Yes, of course he does. He tried his best right now to keep a normal job, even if his boyfriend and their two best friends are con artists, and he’s bound to get dragged along every now and then. But being married and settling down? That’s icing on the cake. And the only person he can picture standing with him at the altar is of course one Laurent Thierry.

“Yeah.”

“Aww,” Cynthia cooed sympathetically.

“Looks like you should dump the Frenchie then,” Abbie half-teased, mouth full.

“Abbie!” Cynthia huffed. “You known she really is supportive of you two-“

“Yes, Cynthia, I know,” Makoto laughed.

“You guys do probably want different things, though,” Abbie pointed out.

“Don’t encourage him! Makoto,” Cynthia took both of his hands in hers, and the ginger stared intensely into his eyes. “Not that Laurent was miserable before, but he’s been the happiest I’ve ever seen him these past three years. This isn’t a game to him, he loves and adores you.”

Makoto sighed, heart heavy but full. “I’ve come to know that, thankfully. Don’t worry your pretty head Cynthia, the only one I’d ever want to look at across the altar is that stupid French bastard.

Cynthia sprouted a few tears from her eyes at that, while Abbie made a big show of gagging.

“Thanks, I’m homophobic now,” Abbie grunted, tossing her plate in the sink.

“You’re a fucking lesbian!” Makoto shot back, and the two flipped each other off.

——————————  
A Few Months Prior  
“Is there a reason you’re bringing me, the British girl, through Japan instead of, I don’t know, your Japanese boyfriend?” Cynthia scoffed, pulling her scarf tighter.

“It’s uh...eventually going to be a surprise for him. I’m still planning it, but this is the first step...and I’m nervous,” Laurent laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“This isn’t another con is it? Your precious Edamame would flip if that’s the case,” Cynthia pointed out. “Also Monsieur Laurent Thierry, the Confidence Man himself, nervous?”

“It’s not a con, I swear,” Laurent laughed again, this one more hearty. “And, we’re here, so you can, uh, see for yourself.”

Cynthia and Laurent stood in front of a graveyard, and Cynthia gaped.

“Laurent…”

Laurent ignored her and walked through the graveyard until they stopped at one specific gravestone, where Laurent bowed and took a seat.

“Bonjour, Edamura-san.”

The gravestone read “Edamura Miki, Loving Mother and Friend.”

“Oh!” Cynthia gasped softly, but either Laurent didn’t hear or chose to ignore it. After all, this was serious.

“You raised a wonderful son, you know?” Laurent continued on. “I’m sorry about his father, and I’m sorry I can’t ask you this in person. I don't know if you’d like me, but for everything he may say, I get the feeling your son does. Makoto has nothing but amazing things to say about you, which means you must’ve been just as wonderful as him. I love your son, Edamura-san. I love him more than I thought was possible. I don’t have my full plan in action, but I’m going to ask him to marry me. I’ll do everything right by him and you. I’d do anything and I will do everything to keep him happy, healthy, and safe. Arigato.”

Laurent stood up and bowed again, turning away to Cynthia, who had tears in her eyes.

“Oh, Laurent, are you really going to propose to Edamura?” Cynthia squeaked.

Laurent nodded, too nervous to speak. He pulled out a box from his coat pocket, flipping it open to reveal the engagement ring.

“Laurent, that’s beautiful.”

“I got it in Tokyo yesterday.” Laurent smiled. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

Cynthia nodded quickly, smiling softly as her tears continued to roll. “I’m so happy for you two!”

——————————  
“What? Already?”

Abbie stood in the middle of Makoto and Laurent’s room, arms crossed as she watched the two pack suitcases.

“Ah, oui, what can I say?” Laurent huffed, flopping back on the bed dramatically. “I am a man deep in love. Who am I to deny ma chèr Edamame of the job he works so well and hard at?”

“You’re such a loser,” Makoto scoffed, grabbing Laurent by the shirt collar and pulling him into a kiss.

Abbie proceeded to gag, as a reminder she was present. Laurent added tongue, making Abbie gag even louder. At that, Makoto, ever the more sensible and less of an asshole, pushed away with a smack on the shoulder and a “Get back to packing.”

Laurent moaned but got up, when Abbie suddenly blurted out, “You’re being awfully cheesy today, Thierry.”

Laurent nearly froze. Does she know? Cynthia wouldn’t have… Am I just that obvious?

“Are you two gonna get it on the second I leave?”

Laurent let out a breath and Makoto nearly spit, cackling.

“Maybe we will. Wanna join?” Makoto taunted, and Abbie got up to punch Laurent in the arm.

“You’ve ruined him,” Abbie growled. “Makoto, say that or anything like it again and it’ll be you getting hit next time.”

“I swear I will never stoop so low for comedy’s sake ever again,” Makoto replied.

“Thank you. I’ll tell Cynthia you’re leaving, she’ll probably want to treat us all to a fancy dinner.”

Abbie left with that, and Laurent zipped his last suitcase shut, before tackling Makoto back down onto the bed. Next thing he knew, Laurent was pressing kisses all over his face and neck.

“So, Abbie was right then? Just buttering me up before you devour me?” Makoto taunted.

“You sound like you want me to do that,” Laurent replied, combing his fingers through his lover’s hair. “When can you be on your next break?”

“What? Laurent, we’re just about to leave and go back home,” Makoto scoffed, pushing the now mock offended blonde off him.

“This was a routine visit to see friends-it’s like a business trip. I’d like to spoil you, mon amour.” Laurent kissed Makoto’s hand, smirking.

Makoto sighed, cupping Laurent’s face in his hands. “You know I hate missing work.”

“Ah, but did you miss any this weekend? I believe we planned it for when you were not scheduled.”

“Ugh, fine you win. I’ll put in for my vacation weeks when we get back. I do like being spoiled.”

Laurent smiled, and it was a real, genuine, lovesick smile, not one of his smug half-smile smirks.

“What’s that look for? Very out of character, Monsieur Thierry.”

“Can’t a man enjoy being in love?” Laurent scoffed.

“Where are we going then ‘mon amour’?” Makoto questioned, cocking an eyebrow. “What’s so important that we must go as soon as possible?”

“Hmm, it’s this lovely island country a lot of people adore. There are lots of beautiful summer homes to enjoy. In fact, you in particular will be fond of it. You’re actually quite familiar with it.”

“What are you talking about? Wait...Japan?”

Laurent grinned and winked.

“Really?”

“Mais, bien sûr, Makoto. Why lie about something so important to you?”

Makoto pulled Laurent to a kiss.

“Maybe Abbie was right.”  
——————————  
It’s a shame that Makoto doesn’t want to fully join Team Confidence. Maybe his friends are right, and Laurent is hopelessly, horribly in love with his dear Edamame, but Laurent thinks Makoto Edamura is an excellent conman, and not having him and least somewhat in on this ‘con’ feels terribly strange.

It’s a few weeks later, and they arrived at their summer home in Tokyo last night, and for as much as Laurent loved Cynthia; he could practically consider the woman his sister; she shared his extreme hopeless romanticism. The second they landed, Cynthia called, asking if he proposed yet.

Makot has been placing things he brought with him from their more permanent residence in Paris. Laurent isn’t stupid, he knows Makoto wants desperately to make their permanent home in Japan. He’s been using his own money to pay for this house and has been in talks with his boss to see if he could open up a coffee shop of his own in Tokyo. Obviously, Laurent would love to help, but he knows why Makoto has to do this-to give himself at least somewhat of an honest life: an honest job, a nice home, and hopefully an at least emotionally honest husband.

“So, what’s the agenda, Monsieur Thierry?” Makoto asked, hand propped on hip, breaking Laurent from his thoughts. “Drag me halfway across the world just to leave me high and dry?”

“Ah, of course not. Ready for a spa treatment?”  
——————————  
“Satisfied?”

“Very.” Laurent struggled not to break into a yawn, but failed.

Makoto smirked, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “That good, huh?”

“Oui, très bien, mais forgive me, but I do not live on coffee like some of us do,” Laurent teased, his accent growing thicker with sleep.

“You’re forgiven,” Makoto replied, and Laurent huffed, wrapping Makoto into his big spoon death grip, making Makoto chuckle. “Hey, don’t worry, I’ll probably be falling asleep soon, too.”

That seemed to placate the tired French bastard French bastard. Laurent dozed off quickly after that, leaving Makoto to his thoughts.

The brunette wasn’t lying, he could feel the urge to sleep slowly start to take hold. However, his thoughts about Laurent and all the rings he’s seen were keeping him awake.

There had only been one more after the ring that ended up being Cynthia’s present. They had been back in Paris for maybe a week, Laurent eagerly awaiting Makoto’s vacation weeks so they could jet off to Japan. Laurent had seemed off-a strange combo of incredibly relaxed and incredibly on edge. If Makoto didn’t know Laurent as well as he did, he would’ve figured the Frenchman to be on quite possibly every drug known to man.

“Drugs are too risky, too sloppy, especially in my game. L’alcool is my preferred poison.”

It has been a relatively normal day at the shop. Makoto had gone for his lunch break, but when he reached into his bag for the salad he packed, his hand first made contact with a small box.

What. The. Fuck.

Yes, Makoto had somewhat resigned himself to the realization that Laurent probably won’t propose and marriage wasn’t likely. Makoto may have wanted it, but it wouldn’t feel right if it wasn’t with Laurent.

But that once again could not stop Makoto’s poor racing heart. The brunette pulled the box from his bag and stared as it sat in his hands. He hadn’t known if he dared open it. Maybe every time he opened one, he was dooming himself. Still, he had to know. So, he called Laurent.

“ llo, mon Edamame,” Laurent greeted, and Makoto gripped his phone harshly. “Aren’t you at work?”

“Uh, y-yeah, but, I gotta ask you something,” Makoto replied.

He could tell he had made Laurent worry, as he was suddenly silent.

“...What is it, is everything okay, mon amour?” 

“Yes, it’s okay, but…I found this box in my bag. It’s small, but I’ve never seen it before.”

“Oh, okay.” Laurent let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you’re okay. It’s a ring I bought that must’ve fallen into the bag.” 

“Is it a...specific ring?”

“Not really. I just thought it looked nice. Désolé for worrying you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.”

“Edamame-”

“It’s fine-my break’s over. I gotta go!” Makoto lied through his teeth, hanging up and throwing the box back in his bag.

Beginning to actually eat, Makoto suddenly felt pangs of guilt. The only thing to sting worse than getting his hopes up only to be crushed again was the concern in Laurent’s voice. Damn that French bastard, he was too smart. But he just couldn’t let Laurent know how he felt.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Laurent was a good thing in his life now. Makoto didn’t want to mess it up after all the things he’d lost and all the time it took them to get there.

So that left him here, laying in bed in Tokyo with that exact blonde asshole, who’s gripping him like he might vanish into the night after Makoto just gave him mind-blowing sex once again.

No. No more vanishing. Makoto thought, finally letting himself relax in his lover’s embrace. Never again. 

——————————  
Laurent thought he might be the most nervous he’s been since he was 21. Despite the fact that he’s gotten absolutely shitfaced several times, no amount of alcohol could match the way his stomach was lurching right now. To be fair, though, Laurent Thierry doesn’t have the greatest track record with proposals.

He felt a little bad about how he’d been leaving all those fake engagement rings around for Makoto to find, but he had to make sure Makoto was interested in the idea of marriage, or at least not opposed.

The latter seemed to be the case, but Laurent was hoping he actually was interested.

As was pretty regular now, Makoto had managed to make plans of his own without Laurent’s knowledge, and he had proudly announced this morning that he was going to be interviewing to open his own coffee shop here in Tokyo.

“You’re being too quiet, Thierry,” Makoto said as they walked to his interview. “Scheming some grand plan?”

“Do you have so little faith in me, Edamame?” Laurent replied, a little flustered at being caught.

He’s lying, too, as he was scheming-about his actual proposal.

“Whatever,” Makoto laughed. “We’re here. I’ll see you after.”

Laurent smirked, pulling Makoto’s tie to bring him up into a kiss. “Meet me at the park, d’accord?”

Makoto nodded, and Laurent added, “Bonne chance!” as he watched his Edamame off.

——————————  
By the time Makoto called to say he’s on his way, Laurent was happy to say his plan had been set in motion.

He returned home once Makoto and he had parted ways and removed his precious engagement ring from its box, instead placing it in a capsule he had gotten a toy from yesterday. Makoto loved them and always associated something with the toys inside.

Hopefully this one’s meaning won’t be lost on him, Laurent thought smugly.

Once he’d gotten to the park to wait for Makoto, he called Cynthia, letting his sole confidant in this scheme know the plan was finally in action.

“Oh, Laurent, I’m so happy for you two!” Cynthia sniffled.

“I think this is the most nervous I’ve ever been,” Laurent confessed. “I mean, what if he says-”

“Laurent Thierry, stop that right now.” Cynthia’s voice had grown sharp and commanding. “There’s no way on Earth Makoto won’t say yes. Be honest, do you think there’s any way Makoto would still be hanging around us if he wasn’t just as obsessed with you as you are with him?”

Laurent couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Of course I am! Now go get yourself a husband!”

Now, Laurent can see his beloved Edamame walking over to meet him. He grinned to himself and felt around in his pocket for the capsule, preparing for the moment of truth.

“How’d it go?” Laurent asked, and Makoto grinned up at him.

“Hopefully pretty well,” Makoto replied, running a hand through his hair. “Now, why'd you bring me here?”

“I enjoy the scenery.” Laurent shrugged, and Makoto crossed his arms. “Don’t believe me?”

“Not one bit.”

“Ah, merde. Maybe I deserve that,” Laurent laughed and pulled the capsule out of his pocket. “I forgot, I played one of your capsule games while we’ve been here. I figured I’d let you open it.”

He handed the capsule off to Makoto, and his anxiety peaked. Laurent swallowed down the bile in his throat, knowing his lover would never let him live it down if he vomited while proposing.

Makoto popped open the capsule, his eyes finding the ring. On que, Laurent dropped down on one knee.

“Laurent…” Makoto’s eyes began to tear up. “Don’t do this to me.”

Laurent’s face dropped and the Frenchman could feel his heart grow heavy. “You mean...proposing?”

“No!” Makoto yelped. “Don’t fake it! I can’t deal with another ring if-”

“Edamame.” Laurent grinned again, and took the hand Makoto doesn’t have the capsule in. “Edamura Makoto, I am proposing to you for real. There’s never been anyone like you, especially in my life. If you’ll have me, I want to be by your side until the end of my days. I’m sorry for confusing you, but please, Makoto. Will you marry me?”

“You French bastard!” Makoto cried. “Yes!”

He crumpled into a hug in Laurent’s arms, and the blonde laughed wetly. When Makoto looked up, he saw that both he and Laurent were crying tears of joy.

“Here, let me get the ring mon amour,” Laurent whispered softly. Makoto nodded, and Laurent quickly fumbled to grab the ring and slide it onto Makoto’s left ring finger. “It’s official. Désole, once again. I just wanted to make sure you would actually want to get married.”

“I thought you wouldn’t want to settle down and you were messing with me!” Makoto yelped, now fiddling with his ring.

“Oh, Edamame,” Laurent started to rub Makoto’s hips gently. “I thought after everything, you might have-I should have done-”

“It was partially just my own anxieties too!” Makoto added, cupping Laurent’s face. “I do trust you and love you, but that voice in my head was mean. But it’s okay now, right? We’re gonna get married.”

Laurent smiled. “Yes, we are.” He kissed Makoto’s hand, then pulled him into a full kiss, both of them smiling and laughing into it.


End file.
